


Last Forever (Alternative Ending)

by aylinaurora



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylinaurora/pseuds/aylinaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barney and Robin's wedding day! This is it, the day Ted Mosby finally meets <em>The Mother</em>. We’ve waited patiently as Ted has reeled off anecdotes about his desire to meet the love of his life over the past nine years, and now he’s come to the end of his storytelling session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't love the HIMYM series finale, I edited the episode as a personal project that I shared with my friends. I cut off some scenes and added a couple. As a social experiment I showed them MY ending first, then the actual ending; which one did they love? MY ending. So I'm going to share it with all of you! I'll upload the episode eventually, so we can all live in denial the rest of our existence.

It was a sunday night, a beautiful night. Barney and Robin got married on may 23 of 2013. It finally happened. As I watched them dance in the dancefloor, I couldn't help but remember the day Robin got officially in our lives...

Kids, the year was 2005. It happened just after the purple giraffe story I told you about. The gang was hanging out at MacClaren's, and by gang I mean Barney, Robin, Marshall, Lily and me, all sitting in our usual table, drinking beer, having fun. A few moments earlier, Robin tried to set me up on a date, which didn't work out really well... That was the day Robin promised me she was going to help me find my future wife, little we knew she was going to make good on her promise nine years later.

After that girl rejected me, I slowly walked back to our table, the walk of shame. Barney was sitting next to Robin, and Marshall was next to Lily, so I grabbed a chair to sit in the middle of the table.

— So? — Robin asked, excited to find out how did the set up went. " _No_ ", I whispered,.

— No! You- you were in! I said "Have you met Ted?" and everything! How could that not work? — Robin stated, puzzled, really disappointed, and also surprised as she had followed all of Barney's steps as a Wingman. It worked on her, why wouldn't it work on anyone else? 

— I don't know — I shrugged. — We introduced ourselves, I bought her a drink, told her I loved her...

— What?! — Robin interrupted me, outraged.

— I'm kidding — I laughed.

— Hold on, Roxanne... You played "Have you met Ted?" without me? in _my_ bar? With _my_ Ted? — Barney alleged, — Maybe stealing a bro's wingman is okay back in... I'm sorry, what is the name of this third banana republic you claim to be from?

— Canada? — Robin answered annoyed.

Barney stared at her for a few moments... — I've literally never heard of that place — he finally said. Robin looked away, upset about Barney's commentaries about Canada. Well, who could blame him?

— When'd you move here, anyway? — Lily intervined.

—Two months ago — Robin happily answered, relieved because Lily saved her from more Barney's statements about her country.

— How do you like it? — she wondered.

— Honestly, it- it's been a little tough, I moved here for this on-air reporter job at Metro News 1, thinking it was gonna be my big break, only to find out that our viewership mostly consists of DMV waiting rooms and people plugging in their tv for the first time — Robin answered, as Barney chuckled. — To top it all off, I have no friends.

We all looked to eachother, sometimes we can read our minds, it's our thing. We were going to accept Robin in our gang. 

— Umm.. wrong! — Marshall claimed. — You have four friends right here. Right guys? 

— Uh.. yeah! — Lilly replied. — You're totaly in our gang now. And once you're in, you're in for life, right?

— She's in! — I raised my beer, everyone cheered, welcoming her to our group.

— Well, if I'm in, I should get the next round — Robin rejoiced, standing up, walking to the bar. We were ecstatic.

— I like this gurl! — Lily said as Robin walked away from the table, as soon as she was far enough, she whispered — I'm serious, I like this girl. So here's the deal with the deal. Robin's my new best friend... Nobody bangs her — Lily stated, pointing both at me and Barney.

— Hey, hey, hey. She only rejected me three times, she's still very much in play. — I complained. Barney laughed.

— I'm serious! — Lily replied, upset — There's only one way I'd let either of you have sex with her — Barney gasped, overjoyed. — No that! It's never that! — Lily inquired at Barney. — I really want this girl to stay a part of our lives, so the only way you're allowed to hook up with her... is if you marry her.

\- Too rich for my blood. — Barney assented, as he left our table.

Nine years later, Barney and Robin were dancing in their wedding day. Barney had a relieved smile, he did it, he got married to Robin Scherbatsky! They looked so happy... I glanced at them as I smiled, but I wasn't happy, not really. I was sitting in a table with Marshall and Lily, looking at my watch, waiting to leave once and for all, to start fresh in another city...

— That son of a bitch did it. — I addressed.

— He really did — Lily assented, I smiled. 

— So you're moving to Chicago tomorrow, huh? How do you feel? — Marshall asked me.

— Uh, I'm looking forward to it. — I admitted. — The job's amazing, I got a great apartment lined up. You know it's... It's exciting. Onwards and upwar....

That's when I stared at the bass player of the band for the very first time, how funny, I hadn't seen her until then and she... looked stunning. She was playing a white bass guitar, while wearing a beautiful purple dress. I couldn't help but look at her. She was smiling at the crowd, she obviously enjoyed to be a part of that band. I wanted to stand up, walk over to her, tap her on her shoulder and speak... But I didn't have the guts to do so. _"Not again, I've been trying to find the love of my life and odds are I'll never will if I continue to do this. I like them to much too soon, and they always break up my heart. Not again."_

End of chapter one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Barney and Robin's wedding day! Ted finally looked at _The Mother_ for the very first time!

Your mother was so focused on the song she was playing at the wedding, she didn't noticed Barney and Robin were dancing next to her, and that was the moment when your uncle Barney finally realised who she was. He was so excited he pulled Robin and approached to her, as they danced.

— Hey! Bass player! — Barney shouted, she looked at him. — It's me! The guy from the drug store with the diapers that hit on you, then we went outside and had a deep, emotional talk on a bus bench? Remember when you told me to stop messing around and go get the girl? Well, check it! I got her. — Barney pointed at Robin as she was pointing at herself, they both looked so proud of themselves. You mom chuckled. — What about you? You still dating that guy? — Barney asked her, she shook her head. He kept dancing until he had a revelation, and stopped, having the greatest idea ever. — GRAPE SCOTCH! — he roared.

Barney ran towards to me, as he used to do in the old times when he wanted me to do something stupid. — Ted, Ted, Ted, Ted — He made that weird thing with his hands when he wants me to look at him in the eyes — Right here, right here! Yeah.

— I-I see you, Barney. — I tried to tell him as he kept saying _Righ here, right here_.

He made me stand up and put his hand on my shoulder. — Good, great. Then it's time to play a little game I like to call " Haaaaaaave... — Just what I was afraid of, not again, not that stupid game again. It used to be fun, but I had other things in my mind.

— Yeah. Barney, I... — I tried to convice him otherwise.

— No, NO. — he disrupted — You are not getting out of "Have you met Ted", there's a girl that you have to meet. She is _perfect_ for you. And haaaaaas she met you? No, she haaaaas not. Think of all the sex you're gonna haaaaaa...

— Barney! — I shut him up — I ha-I have to go. — I finally said.

— What, _now_? — Barney asked, quite surprised.

I looked back at Robin, Marshall and Lily, they were staring at me just as surprised as Barney. — Yeah... — I nodded.

—So... — Barney was out of words, and all of the excitment was gone within' seconds — W-we have to do this outside... — he said, and left the room. We all followed him to the backyard.

That was it, the gang was going to split: Marshall and Lily were going to Rome, Barney and Robin just got married, and I... I was running away. We were outside, in the backyard of the salon. We looked at eachother, without saying a word... We weren't ready for a goodbye.

— Robin.. — I began, she was crying — It's been a major pleasure.

— Major pleasure. — We saluted, that used to be our thing. Nobody else understood our inside joke. And I loved that.

— Come here — She chuckled, and hugged me. _Congratulations_ , I whispered into her ear. She replied with a _Thank you_. 

Then, I approached to Lily, she was crying. — Oh God, no. This is too real — she panicked, — I can't handle this, Marshall's next. — She said as she hid behind her husband.

— Marshall... — I told him as we hugged.

— Good luck out there in Chicago — He exclaimed, — I'm gonna be kind of jealous of you, getting to have Gazzola's pizza whenever you want.

— You're gonna be in Rome! — I pointed out.

— Yeah, I guess. — He grinned, I smiled. Good old Marshall... I approached to Lily, she was devastated.

— I just... I feel like a hug isn't enough. — She lamented.

— E.T. goodbye? — She nodded, — I'll be... right... here — I imitaded E.T., slowly putting my finger in her forehead.

— Okay, it helped, but that was really creepy. I don't want to see you for a while — she expressed, I laughed. Barney was next...

— Barney... — we bro-hugged as stated in the Bro Code, we spend so many adventures together, those past nine years wouldn't have been the same without him. — We licked the liberty bell! — I proudly reminded Barney.

— We did? — he asked. I can't believe that son of a bitch didn't remember, it was one of the greatest adventures I had!

— Yeah, you... you don't remember that?

— Uh... I've done a lot of cool stuff Ted. — That son-of-a-bitch. — Oh, my God! I just... I just realised: Who am I gonna high five now? — He started to panic.

— Come on, dude. — I laughed.

— No, no. I'm being serious. What if I see... a pack of lions fighting a tyrannosaurus? — Of course he was going to see that. — Or better yet.. What if I see boobs? Who am I... Who am I gonna high five then?

— You can high five Marshall — I exposed.

— Yeah, yeah... But Marshall only likes to high five about Lily boobs... — Barney inquired, pretty disappointed.

— Oh, always. — Marshall quickly responded, high fiving Barney.

— Okay, Barney. — I had an idea, a really bad idea. — I have an idea. One last high five. A high five to echo throughout eternity.

— YES. And within' that high five will be all the high fives we've ever high fived.

— And all the high fives we could possibly ever high five! — I added. Again, bad idea.

— A high infinity. — He exclaimed

— A high infinity! Exactly! — I said, ecstatic.

— Let's do this. All right, everybody back up.

— Oh, boy. — Lily exclaimed. Those bastards knew it was a bad idea and they didn't stop us!

We stablished a specific distance from eachother for the high infinity. We took our places and...

— I'll se you on the other side, Ray. — Barney cited.

— Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman. — I followed him.

We both growled, started running, putting our hands in the air... _CLAP!_ Next thing I know, we're on the floor in complete agony. They took us back inside and put a bag of ice in our hands.

— Worth it. — I alleged.

— SO worth it. — Barney added.

A few moments later I was on the Farhampton train station, chatting with that old lady, finishing my story.

— So I rushed out to make the train, Which is now 45 minutes late — I added.

— This lady with the bass guitar... Was she pretty?

My mind went back to the wedding, when I first saw her... and I remember how beautiful she looked that night.

— Yeah. — I said. — She was beautiful.

— Go back and meet her! — She ordered me.

— No. — I chuckled.

— But what if it was destiny? — she pointed out.

— Lady, it's been a really long weekend. I' moving to Chicago tomorrow... I can't really talk destiny right now. — I replied.

— Okay. — she lamented, apparently giving up. She went back to reading her newspaper and I started reading a book. A few seconds later, she glanced at me and tapped me on the shoulder.

— Yeah?. — I put down my book

— What if the universe sent you a _gigantic_ sign that this woman _was_ your destiny? — she insisted. — Then would you talk to her?

— Yeah, sure. I mean, I-I guess I would have to.

— Okay. — she liked my answer, and I thought it was it, so I went back to my book. Then, she tapped on my shoulder again.

— Where is that train? — I whispered.

— Can I ask you one more question? 

— What?

— This girl with the bass guitar... is that her? — she pointed to my left. 

I turned my head and saw this beautiful woman holding a yellow umbrella, standing next to the Farhampton sign in the rain waiting for the train, wearing a treanchcoat and a beautiful purple dress , holding a back bass guitar case.

End of chapter two...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted saw The Mother again that night. Now he needs to decide if he will go talk to her or just let it go.

— That _is_ her, isn't it? — she rejoiced — Woooo! This is so exciting! — she clapped. — G-go talk to her!

— All right. Just be cool, lady. Damn! — I whispered.

— Why are you still sitting here?! — she reclaimed me.

— Because... I'm moving to Chicago tomorrow, remember? And 24 hours from now, my life is gonna be completely different. — I pointed out.

24 hours later... Marshall and Lily went to MacLaren's, Barney and Robin were in their honey moon. They came through the door, hugging.

— This is so strange, you know? now that Ted's gone, it's just a... a different vibe. — Marshall lamented. — You can just f-feel his absence.

They turned around and they saw... me. Drinking a beer as if nothing had happened they day before, in our usual table. Happy. 

— ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! — Marshall roared.

— Oh, hey! — I greeted them.

— What are you doing in New York? Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago? — he asked

— No... OH. Yeah, I'm not doing _that_. — I happily mentioned

— WHAT? — They both yelled.

— I'm not moving to Chicago. — I cleared it out.

— Why? — Lily lamented

— I met a girl. —I proudly replied

— You... _son of a bitch_ ! — Lily roared

— WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU PUT US THROUGHT THAT?! —Marshall shouted —That goodbye was emotionaly devastating. A certain delicate flower cried all night in the shower.

— And I was pretty bummed, too! — Lily added

— And now you're staying because of some girl? — Marshall continued

— I mean, _who_ is this person? — Your aunt Lily demanded to know

— The bass player from the wedding band. — I answered

— OH, YEAH! She's great! — Their faces changed from "just got out of hell" to relief and calm. They were both excited.

— _Love_ her! — Lily added

— Right, Right?! — I merrily said. I picked up the phone and stared dialing her number. I needed to call her right away.

— What are yo- what are you doing? — Marshall interrupted

— Calling her. — Like, obviously.

— Don't do this. Don't call her the next day. YOU'RE BLOWING THIS. Three days. You wait three days, Ted. — Marshall roared, but I didn't pay attention to him.

— H-hey, it's Ted! Hi. Um, listen. Do you... do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? — I asked your mom. She accepted! — Great!... It was clear I meant with me, right? — She still accepted! — Same answer. Solid.

— Why does he keep doing this? He meets 'em, he likes 'em way too much, he goes way too big, too son, and he ends up blowing it. I can't take this anymore... He's fallen in love so many times now. — Marshall lamented, but not Lily. She was proudly staring at me.

— Not like this. This is different. — _He's finally found her_ , she thought. Well, I thought she tought that.

— Come on! Go talk to her. — the old lady ordered me. — Oh, and it'll all be because of me. And I'll sing at your wedding! — she laughed and started clapping, then suddenly stopped. — Y-you are gonna have a big wedding, right?

— What? No. Just be cool, lady. Damn! — I whispered, then I took a glimpse of your mother, and sighed. — And aren't big weddings kind of a young man's game? You don't have a big wedding in your 30s. If I do get married... I'm keeping it simple.

Two years later. The year was 2015. I was at the bar with Barney and Robin, waiting for your mom. 

— A hot air balloon? — Barney asked. 

— Well, yeah. I mean, when you're getting married in a 17th Century castle in France and making your entrance on a stagecoach with six white horses... you kind of got to make a big exit! — I chuckled, I mean. Like. Please. 

— How much are you spending on this? — Robin wondered. 

— Oh, like... a lot of money. All of my money. — I replied. — Look, I know you guys have been travelling a lot, but... you're coming, right? 

— Of course! Duh. — they assured me. 

— I'll get the next round! — Robin offered, and stood up. 

— Thanks. I'd offer, but... castle. — I pointed out. 

— Ha! Yeah... — she said, and walked away. 

— So, how are you guys doing? I mean, Robin's really taking off at work, huh? — I asked Barney. 

— Yeah! it's like: "Robin Scherbatsky, World Wide News, Caracas", "Robin Scherbatsky, World Wide News, St. Petersburg", "Robin Scherbatsky, World Wide News anywhere but Ney York, apparently" — he laughed. — But it's great, I mean, she's living her dream. It's kinda difficult for us because of her schedule, y'know, travelling all the time. But we always find the way to make it work. If she's happy, I'm happy. Sometimes she drags me with her, and we have some fun _if-you-know-what-i-mean_ in the studio. — he laughed. — I still can't believe that woman is _my_ wife, I mean, she's perfect... — he stared a few moments to her — And, you know? When I can't go with her, I just miss her so much... but then I turn the news on and when I see her... I know it's worth it. So... yeah. We're doing fine. 

— Sounds great. You've really grown up, Barney. I'm really proud of you. — I mentioned, and he smiled. 

Your mom arrived MacLaren's and she ran to our table. 

— Hi! Hi. Sorry I'm late! — she apologized. — Can I talk your for a minute? 

— Yeah, sure. Did you wire the down payment to the castle guy? — I asked, and turned my head to Barney — I got a castle guy. 

— I've got like _three_ castle guys, and a moat guy, so... — It's always a competition for him, right? 

— I didn't wire the payment because I don't think we can get married in september. — Your mom pointed out. 

— What-what, why? — I panicked. 

— Because... when I _do_ get married, — she stared at me, and stared whispering— I kind of want to fit... in... my dress. 

— Why wouldn't you f... — And then I realised. My dream finally coming true. — NO. 

— Yeah. — She smiled. 

— No! — I said, I couldn't believe it. 

— Yeah, YEAH! — She practically screamed, happy. 

— WOOHOHOHOHO! — I hugged her and I started crying tears of joy. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. 

— What's going on? — Robin asked as she arrived to the scene. 

— She's getting a boob job. — Barney smiled. 

May, 2016. We were together again. The gang and me, in the house I bought in Westchester.

— We just peeked in on Penny asleep in the baby room. It's adorable! — Lily pointed out.

— The whole place looks great, guys. — Marshall added. —But I can't believe you let Ted hang his jousting lance from the renaissance fair on your bedroom wall. — He laughed.

— Yeah. — your mom chuckled. — That's Ted's... — I nodded. She is definitely the one.

— So, Marshall. How's your job going? — Barney asked.

— My chair... is reasonably comfortable. For short periods of time. — That was a curious answer.

— Marshall has decided to say only positive things about being back in corporate law — Lily cleared. 

— So you hate it? — Robin wondered.

— Much of what I do does not make me cry — Marshall said trying not to cry.

— Hey, what about you guys? — Your mom asked Barney and Robin, changing the subject. Marshall was relieved she did.

— It was great! — Barney assured.

— Yeah, if by great you mean complaining all the time because of not getting Wi-Fi so you could run your blog and post "Today's Boner Joke", and then getting super drunk and have sex in the hotel room, only to wake up with a baby in the room next door with a very angry argentinian mom swearing in spanish.

— H-How did that happen? — your mom asked them.

— Well, one thing led to another, and another after another... and another after that. OHH! — Barney said as he high fived Robin.

— We kept drinking, and may had a little... too much. — Robin followed.

— WE WOKE UP IN MEXICO! — Barney happily yelled.

— And so far now, we don't even know how we got there! — Robin added.

— It was LEGENDARY! and you know it — Barney told her.

— Yeah, I do. — She said, and they kissed.

Then they talked us about their little adventure in Mexico. It was wild! But I can't tell you about it because Barney said _"If you tell anyone about this..._ and he didn't finish the sentence. And that's scary, so. Sorry, kids. Anyway, we had a great time that night, just like the old days. At the end of the night...

— Haven't you noticed? — Barney asked us — We hardly hang out anymore like this! — He pointed at us — They live in the suburbs now, — and then pointed to Marshall and Lily — and you two are about to have baby number three. — They looked at each other, panicking — _Please_. You're so obvious. Your gals are back up to a full C-cup, and you've been sipping her drink all night long.

— We didn't want to announce anything 'till we knew for sure. — Lily laughed and finally confessed.

— Oh, my Gosh! Lily! — Your mom happily yelled.

— That's amazing! Congratulations! — I told them as I hugged them.

— Oh my God! — Robin said.

— Wait, see? This, right here. Just like Barney said, this is why we can't fall out of eachother's lives! We have to be there for the big moments. Just promise me, no matter what, we will always be there for the big moments. — Lily lamented.

— I-I promise. We-we'll always be there for the big moments. — Robin promised her.

End of chapter three...  



	4. Chapter 4

We promised to always be there for the big moments. I was pretty busy with you, kids. And your mom. I barely had time to hang out with Marshall and Lily, and Barney and Robin. We still talked over the phone, and everything. But it wasn't the same. Althought, I think the one we saw the most was your aunt Robin... on the t.v. of course. But we were always there for the big moments, I can assure you that. Of course, Robin missed a couple due to her work.

I like to think we'll always be friends, of course it's never gonna be like before. It can't be. But that doesn't have to be a sad thing, because... there were and there's so much wonderful stuff happening in all of our lives. More than enough to be grateful for. The five of us hanging out at MacLaren's, being young and stupid... I gotta admit, I miss that. But it's nothing compared to what I have in my life right now.

So, okay. Where was I? Oh, right. On october of 2016, Lily and Marshall decided they had to move out of the apartment. Lily was around 7 months pregnant, Marshall just got home from work that day. 

— Hi, sweetie — Marshall said. Lily welcomed him with a big smile. She was sitting in the couch, resting.

— Hey, how was work? — She asked him.

— My-my boss only called me three words that meant "vagina", today. — He replied. — How are the kids? — He asked, changing the subject.

— Asleep. — Lily quietly answered.

— Good. This is working, right? Marvin and Daisy sharing a room together? It's not too cramped? And then when the next one arrives, we'll just put her crib... in the shower! It's the perfect size, it'll save time on cleanups... — He stared panicking.

— Let's move somewhere bigger. — Lily interrupted him.

— YES. Oh, thank God. — He yelled, relieved — I mean... You know, don't get me wrong. I love this apartment. How do you say goodbye to so many special memories? — He sat down in the couch with Lily, and then they saw it.

— COCK-A-MOUSE! — Lily roared.

— WE HAVE TO MOVE! — Marshall completely panicked and started yelling too.

On Halloween day, Marshall and Lily threw up a party in the roof to say farewell to the apartment. Just like the ones we used to have when we were younger! Dancing, music playing, everyone wearing a costume, some drinks in a table. It was great! The best part of it: Robin was there with all of us.

— Hey, Marshall! — Robin showed up and greeted your uncle.

— Robin! Hey, I'm so glad you're here. It-it's been forever! — he hugged her. — Where's your... where's your costume? — he asked.

— Oh, uhh... It's been a _crazy_ week at work, —she started explaining — Barney got here way sooner than me, so he didn't remind me it was also a Halloween party, and I realised I wasn't wearing a costume when I was halfway here. —and she changed the subject — Uhh, well, who are you supposed to be?

— Okay, I want to make it clear this is not my idea. — He added before answering — I'm captain Ahab.

— Why is it bad if it was your idea? — she wondered.

— Robin, you made it! — Lily showed up dressed up as a BIG white whale, and I mean it kids. She was BIG.

— A white whale, got it. — She pointed out— Hi!

— Hi! Yeah, I figured. People are thinking it, might as well steer into the skid, right? — She told her — Where's your costume?

— Oh, you know, I've just been so... — and she got interrupted by someone screaming. Guess who was it?

— OH MY GOD, MARSHALL! — Barney squealed. — LOOK AT THIS. And I didn't even try anything! I'VE STILL GOT IT! The number of the slutty police officer's... — and that's when he saw his wife was there. — Tax attorney. Hey, Robin! Didn't see you there. — he chuckled nervously as he ripped the paper. — Saved it.

— You are in big troubles, mister! — Robin threatened him. Barney looked terrified.

— Sorry, I'd love to see how you punch Barney but... I got to pee. — Lily disrupted. — I-I'll be back in... an hour...

— Oh, man! — and that's when Robin spotted me — Is Ted still wearing his hanging chad costume? How old is that thing? — Robin asked.

— It's gone from played out to charmingly retro and back, six or seven times now.— Marshall replied.

— Kind of like Ted himself. — Barney added.

— Tonight is working for him though. — Marshall inquired.

Robin looked at me, and her mind went ten years back in time in that same roof... Smiling as the memories flooded.

###### 

— How do you do this, Ted? How do you sit out here all night on the roof in the cold and still have faith your pumpkin's gonna show up? — Robin wondered, sitting next to me.

— Look, I know that odds are the love of my life isn't gonna magically walk through that door in a pumpkin costume at... — I stared at my watch — 2:43 in the morning, but... This seems as nice a spot as any to just, you know... Sit and wait.

###### 

Robin was so happy watching me and your mom have a couple drinks in the party... " _You finally found her, Ted._ ", she whispered.

End of chapter four...


End file.
